Doctor Octopus
Doctor Otto Gunther Octavius, otherwise known as Doctor Octopus, is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "A Year of Misery" as a super-crime lord operating in Spider-Island who allies himself with Captain Pete to provide the shattered remnants of the Hellfire Organization with newly upgraded super-soldiers capable of Darkheart-mutation at Pete's command. He was originally a brilliant scientist and inventor before an accident bonded him to four mechanical tentacles driving him to extreme criminal activities. Taking the name Doctor Octopus, Doc Ock for short, he became one of Spider-Man's most formidable opponents, founded the Sinister Six before their take-over by the Green Goblin, and took over the criminal underground as the Master Planner. Biography Backstory (An MCU/Spectacular Spider-Man adaptation of his comics backstory) The Journey (Is seen in a cameo role trying to explain the situation behind Adrian Toomes being fired from Oscorp by Norman Osborn and Tony Stark, post-Avengers 2012) A Year of Misery (An adaptation of his appearances in Spectacular Spider-Man Season 1 & 2; works alongside Pete and the Hellfire Organization, but is unaware that Osborn is continuing to pull his strings behind the scenes) An Empire of Dreams (Continues to lead the Sinister Six in causing chaos in Midgard-616 on behalf of the Hellfire Organization; gains the assistance of Daniel Whitehall's HYDRA faction during the events of Agents of SHIELD Season 2; seeks to overthrow the Kingpin as a rival crime lord during the events of Daredevil Season 1) Encoded Truths (An adaptation of his appearance in Spider-Man 2 set in the MCU/Spectacular Spider-Man/Avengers EMH-hybrid universe; his endgame for finally taking control over New York with the power of the fusion reactor fueled by darkness; ends up partially possessed by the data-ghost of Ultron and seemingly dies trying to stop the mad android's plan for omnicide) Between Encoded Truths and Return of the Keyblade (His nearly deceased drowned body fished out of the river by Mysterio and the Tinkerer, and placed in a stasis pod for healing, with his mind transferred into the Living Brain computer system to lead the Sinister Six behind the scenes as the Master Planner, while Vulture takes the reigns in person to begin plotting his scheme from "Homecoming") Return of the Keyblade (Serves as the man behind the man to Vulture in Homecoming, while also developing the plans to build a new clone body through which he can live again; is among the first to detect the coming of Thanos in search of the Infinity Stones, and persuades the members of his team to team up with the Avengers to stop the Empire's looming threat; survives the Snap due to technically already being dead, and detects its effects causing a tear in the fabric between dimensions, intending to utilize these tears for his own plans...; also has to deal with the fact of Norman Osborn's open return and government-authorized command over the surviving & new members of the Sinister Six) One Last Reminder (Serves as the man behind the man to Mysterio during the events of "Far from Home") Appearance and Personality Gallery Otto Octavius.jpg|Doc Ock as he appears in the animated universe Octopus 12.png|Ock's broken body shielded in an armored container Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Scientists Category:Crime Lords Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Cyborgs Category:The Sinister Six Category:Oscorp Industries Category:The Kingpin's Criminal Empire